You're A Cinema, I Could Watch You Forever
by anan0maly
Summary: A Faberry date night. In a Cadillac.


**Title:** You're A Cinema, I Could Watch You Forever

**Author:** an_an0maly/prettylittlelea

**Summary:** A Faberry date night.

**Prompt:** 1950's – for Faberry Week

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Written very hastily for Faberry Week. This one hits two prompts but that's not what I had intended. Sorry for any mistakes, which are all mine.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was nervous, but she couldn't quite place her finger on <em>why <em>she was feeling nervous. She pulled her pony tail higher and tighter on her head, fixed her pink ribbon so it was perfectly centered and smoothed out her shirt and skirt. Tonight was like any other date night. Taking a deep breath, Rachel took a final look at herself in the mirror just as she heard the honking of a car outside her house. Quickly grabbing her white cardigan and a small stack of books as her alibi, Rachel darted out of her bedroom and raced down the stairs. "Daddy, that's Quinn. We've got a study date, but I promise not to be home too late," she called out from the front hallway, taking a few moments to pull on her cardigan.

The sound of her father puffing on his pipe had Rachel turning to smile over at her father. He was leaning against the entrance into the kitchen, a smile on his face. Rachel's heart beat furiously in her chest, hoping he hadn't caught on that her and Quinn's "study dates" weren't exactly conducive to homework completion. "Next time, invite Quinn over to study here, darling," her father suggested. "I feel like I never see you anymore."

"I will, Daddy," Rachel replied with a grin as she took a few steps forward and reached up to place a kiss on her father's cheek. "I love you," she said, her big brown eyes looking up at him lovingly.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Hiram Berry replied before shooing her off toward the door with his right hand, pipe back between his lips.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat anxiously beside Quinn in the car, her fingers fiddling with her pink poodle skirt. This was their tenth official date – not that Rachel had been counting – and the brunette had no idea where Quinn was planning to take her this time. "Is it a crowded place?" Rachel asked, playing twenty questions.<p>

Brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Quinn shook her head, a mischievous grin in place. "Maybe," the blonde's voice teased. They were stopped at a red light which allowed Quinn a few moments to look over at the beautiful girl beside her. Their relationship, although relatively new, was a well-kept secret from everyone. The type of friendship they had formed was uncommon and frowned upon, especially in Lima, Ohio. Tonight was a big risk, Quinn knew, but she didn't want Rachel to feel as though she were missing out on real dates because they couldn't be open and honest about their relationship.

"Well that doesn't give me much of a clue, Quinn Fabray," Rachel replied with a giggle. She tapped her loafer-covered feet against the floor of the car in her excitement. "I think I have three remaining questions," she said holding up three fingers.

Quinn smiled and reached her right hand out across the bench seat and waited for Rachel's fingers to grasp her own. They spent the remainder of the drive with their fingers laced together.

* * *

><p>"The drive-in?" Rachel exclaimed in unrestrained excitement. "Oh, Lucy-Q this is absolutely wonderful!" Rachel continued as her eyes widened in amazement as she took in their surroundings. Cars were lined up in rows, couples and families claiming their spots quickly so they could venture to the concession stand and procure some snacks for the evening viewing.<p>

Rachel waited until Quinn had parked her father's new Cadillac Eldorado before rounding on the blonde. "You simply must tell me which movie we're seeing, Quinn. I can't handle the suspense any longer," she pleaded, both hands now clasped around Quinn's. Her knees knocked against Quinn's leg and she blushed, shuffling back slightly.

Quinn bit her lip as a pink tint began to creep up her neck - a stark contrast against her pale yellow, tight-fitted shirt. "I actually thought… well…" Quinn swallowed as her nerves took over. Clearing her throat, she looked over at Rachel who looked so eager and so trusting. "I was hoping the movie wouldn't be your main focus," she said softly, her voice imploring Rachel to understand the meaning behind her carefully chosen words.

A soft caress over her knuckles and a grinning Rachel gave Quinn the only answer she needed.

* * *

><p>Sliding closer toward Rachel, Quinn brought delicate fingers up to Rachel's ear, brushed an imaginary strand of hair from the brunette's face. On the big screen, the characters – Quinn hadn't been paying enough attention to learn their names – were having a barbecue in the backyard near the greenhouse. "C – Can I take your hair out?" Quinn whispered the request, not wanting to shatter the comfortable silence.<p>

A shy Rachel turned her face slightly toward Quinn and gave her a short nod. Her eyes slipped closed as she felt Quinn's fingers in her hair, delicately pulling on her bow and then carefully removing the hair band she'd used to tie up her pony tail. Quinn watched Rachel bite her bottom lip as her long, pale fingers slid between thick strands of Rachel's hair, combing it out to fall down the brunette's back.

She couldn't hold back any longer and she quickly leaned forward and captured Rachel's lips with her own, finally kissing her for the first time that evening.

Rachel let out a small moan at the delicious pressure of Quinn's lips against her own. When she felt Quinn pulling away, her lips followed the blonde's until she was pressing up against Quinn's front, her right hand slipping against Quinn's thigh to grab onto the edge of the leather seat.

Quinn gasped at the feel of Rachel's fumbling fingers. The furthest they'd ever ventured was a quick stolen kiss on the lips. It had left them both wanting more, but nerves and the possibility of being caught had stopped them from exploring further. But that had been weeks ago.

Pulling back, Rachel stared at Quinn, concern lacing her look. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, scared she'd pushed Quinn too far. Quinn, daughter of Russel 'Lima Business Tyrant' Fabray, had more to lose than Rachel if their relationship became public knowledge and they weren't exactly in the confines of a locked bedroom hiding.

Hazel eyes stared deeply into brown as Quinn tried to catch her breath. "I," she paused, her fingers moving up to gently stroke the side of Rachel's neck. "I don't want to stop." The whispered confession caused Rachel's body to flush with heat. She desperately hoped the increase in her temperature was due to her racing heart and shaky breath and not because she was becoming ill.

"I'd rather not stop either," Rachel replied, her hand moving to Quinn's hip to help her sit up properly again, their chests almost touching with each breath. With a nod, Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips back against Rachel's.

* * *

><p>There were screams filtering into the car from the speaker, but neither Quinn nor Rachel even took notice. Rachel's ragged breaths were quick and shallow, while Quinn tried to suck in any breath she could through her parted lips as they remained preoccupied with Rachel's neck. She'd managed to undo a few of the buttons on Rachel's shirt, allowing her fingers to slip beneath the material to brush against the swell of Rachel's breast.<p>

"Th-There's something wrong," Rachel gasped out as she fell back against the car door. The cool glass of the window seeped through her shirt, cooling her heated skin and causing her to shiver. She was so embarrassed. There was something happening to her. To her body, and she had no idea how to explain it.

Quinn's fingers quickly trailed over Rachel's arms, her eyes roaming over the rest of Rachel's body in concern. "What? Did I hurt you?" Her hands moved to the top of Rachel's thighs causing the brunette to moan and arch her back. Instead of Quinn's hands retreating from Rachel, her nimble fingers began to gather the material of Rachel's skirt and petticoat underneath. "I didn't mean – Show me what's wrong," she tried to apologize.

Staring down at the blonde as her fingers quickly hiked up the thick material of her skirt, Rachel became indecisive over whether to stop her or not. It was improper, what they were doing, blatantly in public where anyone could see, but there was an ache, an uncomfortable ache settling between her legs and she didn't know how to relieve it, or even describe what was happening to Quinn. She felt Quinn's fingertips kneading the flesh at the tops of her thighs and she whimpered, her right hand quickly letting go of the leather seat to grab onto Quinn's hand, stopping her ministrations. "It's indescribable, Quinn and I'm afraid. I don't know what it all means," she admitted, bowing her head in shame and embarrassment.

Sliding closer to Rachel, Quinn rest her forehead against Rachel's for a few seconds before moving her lips to kiss Rachel's cheek, catching a lone tear. "We'll figure it out together," Quinn replied in a soothing voice. "Tell me about it. Just try a-and tell me what it feels like."

Rachel nodded her head against Quinn's before she tilted her chin up slightly to place a soft kiss against Quinn's lips. She moved her right hand to grip Quinn's left hand and brought it slowly and hesitantly up to her chest, pressing Quinn's warm, open palm against the heated flesh between her breasts. "I feel as though my heart's pounding in my chest, trying to escape. I – It's getting so hard to breathe. Like the air is being sucked out," Rachel admitted, her hand pressing Quinn's hand harder against her chest.

"I can open the window," Quinn suggested, her voice sincere and her tone gentle. She made to move away from Rachel, but the brunette pulled her back in.

"No!" Rachel cried, her voice carrying in the confined space of the car. "Don't go. I couldn't bear it if you stopped touching me."

Quinn was nodding her head in understanding before she could even form a response. "I don't know how to help you," she revealed, feeling like a failure. Her eyes raked over Rachel's body, trying to understand what it was her girlfriend needed.

Shifting on the leather, the heat of their bodies causing her skin to stick, had Rachel to biting her lip again as the ache between her thighs intensified. Her left hand reached for Quinn's fingers still kneading the flushed flesh near the juncture of her thighs. "There's this… pressure. It continues to build and I feel like I'm going to burst if it's not released. I feel as though something's missing and – and…" Rachel trailed off as she turned to look away, embarrassed by what she was going to reveal.

Quinn shifted closer, her bare knee brushing up against the inside of Rachel's thigh as the thumb on her left hand began caressing Rachel's chest. "Rach, _please_, tell me so I can help you," Quinn begged. Neither girl was sure this was normal. No one ever spoke of what happened after you began kissing. Quinn was concerned, but intrigued, all the while hoping she could keep Rachel safe.

"It's so scandalous, Quinn," Rachel whispered, unable to look the blonde in the eye. "You'll never look at me the same if I tell you," she added, her shoulders beginning to hunch as she started to close in on herself.

Leaning forward, Quinn nudged Rachel's cheek with her nose, gently coaxing the girl to return her affection. "Nothing you could ever say to me would change the way I feel about you, Rachel Barbra Berry." Quinn pressed a kiss against Rachel's hairline, beside her ear. "If I had a pin, a cheerleading pin," the blonde began nervously. "I'd have pinned you even before our first outing."

Only the sound of their shallow breaths could be heard. Even the speaker had gone silent. "Wet," Rachel whispered cautiously. "I feel wet." She nuzzled the side of Quinn's neck, hiding the flush of her cheeks into Quinn's flesh.

Quinn was clueless as what to do with that information. _Where_ was Rachel wet? Was she injured? Was one supposed to feel _wet_? "What can I do, Rachel?" Quinn pleaded, wishing there weren't so many unknowns about the entire situation.

"I need…" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence. It would have been humiliating to admit that she wasn't even sure what she needed. Her left hand squeezed the back of Quinn's hand against her thigh. When Quinn's delicate hand began to turn over beneath Rachel's, the brunette gasped. Fingertips had brushed close to the ache she was feeling, closer than Quinn had ventured before. "There," Rachel gasped, her left hand moving Quinn's to press it against her center.

Both girls gasped this time. Rachel arched her back and whimpered as Quinn's wide eyes looked down between them, watching as her fingers pressed against Rachel intimately. She began to breathe harder as Rachel's hips began to rock slowly against the leather.

"Oh Gosh, Quinn," Rachel moaned, her right hand gripping at Quinn's that was still pressed tightly between her breasts. "It feels… you feel… _swell_," Rachel finally managed to say. The sentiment couldn't appropriately describe how amazing and dangerous it felt to have Quinn's fingers pressed against her, but it was the first word she could think of to use.

"I'm not… it's not hurting you?" Quinn asked, hesitantly. She pressed her fingers against Rachel's simple white underwear and watched as one of Rachel's hands flew to the back of the seat and the other to the front edge, her short nails trying desperately to grasp onto something to hold.

"Quinn!" Rachel practically squeaked as the pressure built at an alarming rate. Her hips began to rock a little faster of their own accord and for the life of her she had no idea how to stop them. "This is madness," she blurted out, her head leaning back against the cool glass. "I can't think. I can't stop," she began to ramble. It was suddenly all becoming too much.

"Ra-Rachel! What's happening?" Quinn frantically asked as she continued moving her fingers against Rachel's center, the material now damp. She moved closer still, toward Rachel and finally moved her hand from Rachel's chest to the brunette's thigh, holding tightly to it in an effort to steady the brunette.

"Gosh! I can't explain it. Everything is happening so quickly," Rachel replied. And suddenly it was like the floodgates opened and Rachel couldn't stop rambling. "My skin feels like it's tingling and this is supposed to feel wrong, isn't it? No one ever talks about it? Why? Why don't they talk about it? This is amazing and scary and oh my gosh, Quinn, press harder."

Suddenly Quinn wasn't so concerned anymore. She was almost jealous. All of these incredible feelings racing through Rachel's body, she wanted to feel them too. She wanted her chest to heave with every strangled breath, for her back to arch and her fingers to grip at the leather seat of her father's car. She didn't care that it was definitely inappropriate, that what they were doing could possibly get them arrested. She just wanted to look as beautiful as Rachel did in this, her most vulnerable moment.

"Kiss me," Rachel demanded, her left hand wrapping itself around Quinn's neck and pulling the blonde into her. It was as if all that she needed was Quinn's lips against hers to finally release the pressure that had been building in the pit of her stomach and between her legs. She'd been barely hanging on by a tethered string and just as it snapped, Rachel came tumbling down, moaning into Quinn's mouth, her body shuddering and shivering in its wake.

Her body jerked and her head hit the window, but Rachel felt nothing but the ripples of pleasure soaring through her body. "Oh, Quinn," she mumbled over and over.

Quinn watched and waited, her fingers now resting on Rachel's thigh. Her breathing was labored and her arms shook with restrained arousal. She had no idea what was happening to her, but she hoped to ignore it long enough to check that Rachel was okay. "Rach?" the blonde questioned gently, her thumb stroking Rachel's thigh.

Rachel looked over at Quinn with hooded eyes. She felt changed. Different. Almost as though she knew something that no one else in the world could know or understand. Carefully, she took in Quinn's flushed cheeks, her trembling arms and the way the blonde was trying to rub her legs together. "Your turn," Rachel murmured in a low, husky tone.

Quinn just managed to swallow past the lump in her throat when Rachel launched herself at the her.

* * *

><p>Rachel slammed the front door closed and quickly set her books down before she began to hurry her way up the stairs.<p>

"Rachel, honey? Is that you?" Her father asked, entering the hallway and looking up the stairs at his daughter's retreating back. "How was your study session?" He called out in genuine curiosity.

Continuing up the stairs and toward her bedroom, Rachel tossed a response over her shoulder. "Very educational! Good night!" The slamming of her bedroom door was the last Hiram heard from his daughter for the remainder of the weekend.


End file.
